Talent
by Digi-Girl101
Summary: Talent, is that it? Is that all I need? Because I’ve got talent, but you don’t know that, do you? Because, even if my talent was out in the open, you’d still want my brothers, never me.


Hey

Hey! I know I normal don't write Harry Potter, but this idea has been bugging me for a few weeks now, so I just had to write it. It's in Ginny POV. It's my idea of what she feels about her brothers getting the spotlight all the time.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Summery**: Talent, is that it? Is that all I need? Because I've got talent, but you don't know that, do you? Because, even if my talent was out in the open, you'd still want my brothers, never me.

* * *

Talent is something most people think I lack. I mean, I'm good at flying, good enough to get on the Gryffindor house team. Good, but never great. I've learnt that as my motto.

I've known that I'm not great for as long as I could remember. My brothers, so I've been told, were, are, men. So there for they're destined for greatness. Me, on the other hand, I'm a woman. So I can't, and never will, be destined for greatness. I have to stay in the house, cook, clean, care for the house and the family.

That's a load of rubbish. Women are great too! But, my mother told me that women are meant to stay at home and care for the family and house. When I asked her why she said to any other girl, Hermione for example, she could do anything she wants but I could only be a housewife she went quiet for a second, then quickly ran into the kitchen to start dinner, saying something about how she remembered that she'd have to cook more for dinner since everyone (meaning all my brothers, her, dad, me, Harry, Hermione and _Fleur_) and need to make extra food.

You see what I'm talking about? Of course you don't, you think I'm not being grateful about my brothers. Even though I love them to death, you say that I'm being stupid and that I should stop criticizing them! You say that I need more talent!

Talent, is that it? Is that all I need? Because I've got talent, but you don't know that, do you? Because, even if my talent was out in the open, you'd still want my brothers, never me.

When you see me and my brothers, I know what you think, and I know what you see. You see, Bill, the oldest, bravest and coolest. You say that he's smart, daring and charming; you say that he's brave working with goblins. I agree with you, of course.

Then you see Charlie, the second oldest and strongest. He's funny, smart and works with Dragons, which you thing is so brave. Again, I agree with you.

Then you see Percy, the third oldest and smartest by far. You say that he's the smarted of all our siblings and that, even if he was extremely stupid before, you kind of understand why he did it. Yet again, agree with you.

You then set your eyes on Fred and George, the third and fourth youngests, the jokesters, the twins. You say that there funny, they joke about everything they can, yet there sensitive and know when it's not time for jokes. I agree with you yet again.

When you see Ron, the youngest boy and the second youngest, you know who he is off the bat. He's Harry Potter's best friend, well, one of them. You say he's brave, good, and is a loyal friend. I agree with you, for the sixth time in a row.

Then you see me. Ginny, the girl, the youngest. You think I'm lucky to have so many siblings. You think that I'm beautiful, that I'm charming, that I'm actually worth something. I can't, won't and will not believe that is true! Don't you see? I'm worthless!

I don't belong on this world, or any other world at all. If that's not true, then why is it that when people see my brothers they smile, truthfully. But when they see me, they give a forced one. People think I don't know, or even realize. They think I'm a innocent little girl. I know I'm not innocent. Not since I was five. Not since Riddle.

Don't you know that I know what a fake smile looks like? I've only been using them since I was a little girl.

Are you still wondering my hidden talent? You're probably think "You've been telling me the whole time?"

Well, to answer your question, yes, because it takes talent to do what I do.

To forcibly smile at your family to make them think it's all right. To cry, into you pillow so hard at night you can't breathe, yet not make a sound, without magic. To refrain from screaming at people who try to make you feel wanted when they know it's they exact opposite, an just smiling, watery and say "I guess so…"

My talent, my secret hidden talent, is making people believe that I'm alright. That yes, I want to live and that I'm happy most of the time.

My talent, is hiding the real me.


End file.
